


Playing In The Midnight

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wonki, all the members except a sleeping hyungwon become irritated because they need sleep, horny wonho and unable-to-resist-wonho kihyun, kiho, sex in the midnight, wonho ended up having sex with kihyun in the midnight, wonho kind of having a wet dream, wonho waking up with boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: When Hoseok had a simple yet a weird dream and he ended up waking up in the middle of the night, lusting over his boyfriend and beloved boyfriend, Kihyun.





	

**_ “H _ ** **_ – _ ** **_ Hoseok hyung!!!” Kihyun called the name of the man he loves so much repeatedly and the surprised Hoseok quickly running to Kihyun’s place to check on him. _ **

**_ “Baby? What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked curiously when Kihyun giggled and caressed his tummy _ **

**_ “I’m pregnant!!!” Kihyun exclaimed happily. “There’s your child in me for 2 months already!!!” _ **

**_ “Really!?” Hoseok’s mouth went wide opened as he was too happy at sudden news. “I really love you, baby!!! I’m going to be a father!!!” _ **

* * *

_ “And that’s what I dreamt of this morning… I wonder if that’s a sign for me if I’ll get pregnant or something like that…” Kihyun sighed as he told Hoseok about his ridiculous dream. He was cuddling with Hoseok on the bed, ready to go to sleep since it was already night. _

_ “Is that so?” that was the only response Kihyun got from Hoseok. But Kihyun could tell Hoseok sounded so excited about the dream. “I wonder if I can make that dream comes true by getting you pregnant…” Hoseok continued and Kihyun frowned at him. _

_ “Impossible, Hoseok hyung. You know that man can’t get pregnant. If not, I’d already get pregnant for hundredth times already because you kept fucking me every night!!!” Kihyun rolled his eyes. _

_ “Well, who knows? Maybe if I fuck you non _ _ – _ _ stop from night ‘till the morning, until your hole has no place for me to cum anymore… Maybe miraculously you can get pregnant somehow?” Hoseok smirked at his own thought and Kihyun smacked him as he blushed hard at Hoseok’s pervert mind. _

_ “Pervert!” _

_ But somehow, Kihyun gulped when he could see the determination showed on Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok was like…he’s dead serious about the things he just said now… _

_ “Let’s try it, shall we?” Hoseok’s hand began to caress Kihyun’s back and sneaked down inside Kihyun’s boxer. Groping Kihyun’s butt and his fingers were easily found their way to poke Kihyun’s entrance. _

_“N_ _–_ _no_ _–_ _Wait hyung, you can’t be serious, right_ _–_ _Aakkhh!!!” Kihyun screamed when Hoseok’s finger suddenly entered his hole without warning._

_ “Who said that I’m not serious, huh?” Hoseok smirked and he swiftly pulled off Kihyun’s boxer, the only cloth Kihyun was wearing that time. Soon he joined him to get naked and began to fuck Kihyun senselessly. _

_ That night, Hoseok crazily really did fucked Kihyun from the night until the morning came, and until Kihyun’s hole was really full, no more space for Hoseok’s cum and some of it dripping down to the sheet. _

* * *

“...”

Hoseok snapped his eyes open really and really wide because of shock due to the dream. Hoseok blinked for few times, he seemed to be not fully conscious yet until barely a breeze drifting through the opened window of his room. Hoseok rubbed his sleepy eyes and with his narrowed eyes, he looked at the window to see the sky was still dark. Hoseok glanced at the digital clock on the top of nightstand and it told him he still has 4 or 5 hours to sleep more before the sun rise and shines up the world.

“What the hell did I dreamt about...” Hoseok ran a hand through his blonde locks, trying to figure out why he had a dream of Kihyun dreamt himself getting pregnant and Hoseok fucked him to make the dream becomes real. That was really the weirdest dream he ever had. “But I think it’s not that bad if Kihyun really getting pregnant...” Hoseok nodded at his own words and chuckled softly.

Hoseok opened his mouth slightly wide in a yawn and he was about to fall back to sleep when he realized it’s so uncomfortable on his crotch area. Hoseok moaned out in annoyance once he saw that tent in his pants. It’s funny he woke up with raging wood just because of that simple dream. But... He couldn’t deny that the dreamt of fucking Kihyun, makes him wanted to do the same right now to his boyfriend. “Someone is have to be responsible for this.”

Hoseok was about to leave his comfortable bed and goes to the main vocalist’s room to release his needs when he caught the sight of Kihyun. Kihyun is curled beside him, with his back facing Hoseok. The older one then remembered Kihyun always sneaked into his room whenever he’s sure the other members fell asleep at night, and went back into his own before everyone awakes.

Hoseok took a good look at the sleeping vocalist. The sheet draped over Kihyun’s waist, clinging to the bone of his hips. Kihyun’s back was bent forward, pulled a bit in on himself, and Hoseok could see the curves of his spine. The muscles of his back moved each time Kihyun took a deep breath in. Hoseok reached a hand to traced the lines of Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun flinched in his sleep, goose bumps rose up on his skin, but he didn’t wake up.

Hoseok shuffled a few inches closer, scooting his hips and legs across the mattress, his mind was clouded with mix of sleepy and lust. Hoseok slowly pulled off Kihyun’s shirt  – and he praised himself for being able to did it without waking Kihyun up – , He also pulled the boxers down Kihyun’s hips and beautiful legs too before threw it aside on the floor. Hoseok was already shirtless from the beginning, so he only needed to strip himself off his boxers too.

When both of them were equally naked, Hoseok  dipped his head down, closing his eyes and he locked a wide strip across the heated skin of Kihyun’s back. Hoseok felt a faint taste of Kihyun’s strawberry soap across his tongue. Hoseok took in a deep breath, brething in the scent of Kihyun that always made his stomach clench hotly.

“Mmm...” Kihyun hummed when he felt something wet touching his skin, but he wasn’t awake fully enough to realize what it is. Kihyun shifted back closer to Hoseok, his back was pressing against Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok gulped and groaned when his hard cock slipped into the crease between Kihyun’s ass and his upper thighs. “Nghh, what are you doing, hyung...?” Kihyun asked weakly, head tilted slightly to look at Hoseok with his small sleepy eyes as the older one grinded his hips forward.

“I’ll be quick, Kihyun.” Hoseok said softly, his voice strained, trying to hold his hips back from dipping forward again. He could tell that Kihyun was still mostly asleep, he could see how heavy his limbs were and how the younger one easily moved forward with Hoseok’s slow thrusts.

“Not now hyung... I’m sleepy...” Kihyun’s mind was still foggy, not completely awake but certainly not asleep. His body was trembling each time Hoseok dragged his cock between his ass cheeks and catching over his hole.

“I know, baby. You don’t have to wake up.” Hoseok groaned and dropped his head forward, pressing his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck, biting it. He thrusted harder this time and he was aware if his thrusts were just a bit too dry, but he’s too lazy to find the lube on one of his nightstand drawers. So he licked his palm quickly, pulling back a bit to pump his cock a few times and covering it with the spit instead.

Hoseok shifted his hips down a little bit and thrusted sharply, gasping at how good it feels. His cock trapped in the tight space where Kihyun’s thighs clenched together, damp and tight, and so fucking hot. Hoseok’s skin felt like it’s on fire, and he knew Kihyun must felt the same. Hoseok could feel the overheated skin of Kihyun’s hips underneath his fingers.

Hoseok’s cock pressed against Kihyun’s balls and the underside of his cock each time he grinded forward. His precum made the slide easier and smoother against Kihyun’s skin. He pushed his cock into the tight heat again and again, his thrusts went faster each time the head of his cock rubbed against Kihyun’s smooth skin.

“H – Hoseok hyung stop it... Hmm – “ Kihyun moaned, his voice was still thick with sleepiness. The younger one was tilting his head back and his thighs were squeezing around Hoseok’s cock tighter. Hoseok jerked his hips, thrusting harder and he slammed forward one more time as he finally came in between the tight press of Kihyun’s thigh.

Hoseok reached a hand around Kihyun’s hips and wiped up some of his cum, and brought his hand up to where Kihyun was already hard. He stroked it firmly as he spreaded his cum down Kihyun’s cock. “Are you close?” He whispered right on Kihyun’s ear. “Just from me fucking your thighs? Hmm?”

“Y – Yes hyungg – “ Kihyun whined, nodding his head as his hips jerked forward into Hoseok’s hand. The older one relaxed his grip a bit, letting Kihyun fucked his fist with quick sharp thrusts. Hoseok placed kisses along Kihyun’s neck, breathing shallowly as Kihyun’s thrusts became more erratic.

Kihyun’s cries were soft and desperate, small pleas left his lips as he was moved his hips forward. “Hoseok hyung... Hyung!” He cried out loud and finally he came into Hoseok’s hands. Hoseok released him, kissing Kihyun’s back until the latter’s breath evens out.

“L – Let’s go back to sleep, hyung...” Kihyun mumbled weakly. But he doubted he could go back to sleep, not after what Hoseok had done to him and the sleepiness had almost completely gone from him.

“Who says I’m done with you, baby?”

Kihyun gulped. “Uh oh...”

“On your hands and knees, now.”

* * *

Kihyun moaned, gripping his fingers onto the sheet. The more he moaned, the harder the thrusting got. Hoseok fastened his pace, digging his fingers into Kihyun’s waist. The older one threw his head back, going a bit deeper and groaned at the feeling of Kihyun around him.

The sounds from Kihyun alone could make Hoseok cum. Sometimes, Kihyun would grow weary of the sounds he was making because there were other members living and sleeping in the house. Hoseok looked to see Kihyun was trying to bury his face into the pillow. Nope, Hoseok wouldn’t let him do that.

Hoseok gave a hard thrust and pulled Kihyun far enough away from the pillow. Without thinking, Hoseok gave one resounding smack on Kihyun’s ass. “Don’t do that, Kihyunnie. You know I want to hear you when I’m fucking you.” Hoseok said, roughly. He started his thrusting again, this time was harder, and Kihyun just moaned louder because he loved that.

“P – Please...” Kihyun started.

“Please what, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asked, feeling he was going to cum again soon. He wanted this to last a little longer.

“Do t – that... Again...” Kihyun said breathlessly.

“I can’t hear you, Ki~” Hoseok teased, slowing down his thrusting.

“S – Spank me – again...”

Hoseok groaned. He picked up his thrusts again, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He smacked Kihyun’s ass again. “That’s for trying to muffle your moans.” Kihyun moaned, oddly loving the newfound kink. Hoseok smacked his other ass cheeks. “You know that I love every sound you make. I want to hear all of it.”

Kihyun kept himself propped up with one hand, his free one was finding his erection and started pumping. Hoseok thrusted harder, he saw Kihyun’s hand on his cock and decided he didn’t like that. The older one gave one more smack on Kihyun’s ass before he pulled Kihyun upward. His back slightly moist against Hoseok’s chest. Kihyun moaned as he laid his head back on Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok smacked Kihyun’s hand away from his cock.

“That was for you thinking you can pleasure yourself. You don’t get to pleasure yourself, that’s my job.” Hoseok said, kissing Kihyun’s neck roughly. His hand started pumping Kihyun’s cock at an alarming speed. Hoseok tried to slow down his thrusts, but he knew he was getting so close.

It took a few more hard thrusts before Hoseok felt his release. Kihyun continued to moan as Hoseok stroked him. He turned his head toward Hoseok, their lips met for a hard, passionate kiss. Hoseok kept Kihyun’s lips on his, knowing his boyfiend was going to cum too. Kihyun moaned into the kiss, his orgasm released into Hoseok’s hand for the second time.

Hoseok liked to do that, kissing Kihyun when he knew he was about to cum. The feeling of Kihyun moaning against Hoseok’s lips while he was having his orgasm was a thrill he couldn’t explain. Kihyun also liked it too, he loved kissing Hoseok. Kihyun loved everything actually, including the newfound roughness. He breathed as Hoseok released him, watching Kihyun laid on his stomach.

Kihyun heard Hoseok licked his hand before laying down beside him. They looked at each other with lazy eyes. “What’s gotten into you tonight, hyung...?” Kihyun asked first.

“To impregnate you?” Hoseok innocently said and Kihyun couldn’t help but to give a loud smack on Hoseok’s head. “Ouch! Why did you do that!?”

“That’s for waking me up in the middle of the night from my sleep!” Kihyun gave one more smack on Hoseok’s chest. “And how am I supposed to practice tomorrow with this sore ass!? I’d surely make many mistakes tomorrow and everyone would nag at me again! And that! It’s your, your horny mind, and your uncontrollable cock’s fault!”

‘Why is it my fault when you’re clearly enjoyed it and you even asked me to spank you again, again and over again!?” Hoseok retorted and he smirked when Kihyun went quiet and his cheeks were getting red. Kihyun was about to smack Hoseok again but the latter grabbed his wrists and stopped him. “I’m still inside you, Ki. Better behave or we’ll go to the next round.” Hoseok half – threatened and half – warned.

Kihyun’s eyes widened, he was completely forgot Hoseok’s cock is still deep inside of him. He shuddered as Hoseok’s cock twitched inside him. “H – Hyung, don’t you dare to...” Kihyun muttered and Hoseok was once again gazed at him with desire.

Hoseok growled and rolled over until the younger man was pinned under him. “I’m sorry, Kihyun baby. But I don’t think you can sleep anymore for tonight. Because I’m going to fuck you, and I’m not going to get satisfied until I fuck you hard enough for you to see stars and maybe pass out.” Hoseok snarled as he pulled out of Kihyun until only the tip touched the sensitive hole and then slammed back in fiercely making Kihyun cried out in pleasure.

* * *

“HOLY SHIT! THEY’RE GOING ON IT AGAIN!?” Jooheon groaned in annoyance when the loud moans of Kihyun could be heard from the next room, which was Hoseok’s room. He thought he finally could get back to sleep when the silence filled the dorm after Hoseok and Kihyun finished their second round. But he never expected they went on to the third round.

“HYUNWOO HYUNG! WILL YOU PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!? PRETTY PLEASE WITH STRAWBERRY ON TOP!?” Minhyuk yelled, hiding his head under the pillow, trying to protect his ears from Kihyun’s melodic moans and Hoseok’s growls of pleasure.

Changkyun just gritted his teeth, stuffing his headphones in his ears, and played some music at the highest volume. He glanced at Hyungwon who was snoring and already faraway in his dreamland. Sometimes the maknae envied Hyungwon’s ability to keep sleeping comfortably even when their hyungs were doing an inappropriate thing with loud voices in their own room.

Since Hyunwoo had no idea what should he do to silence his horny dongsaengs even though he also needed sleep and he wanted them to stop really bad, Minhyuk finally threw his pillow harshly to the floor as he slowly losing his patience. He stormed out of the room and stood right in front of Hoseok’s room. “YAK! SHIN HOSEOK, YOO KIHYUN, YOU BETTER STOP GO AT IT LIKE A HORNY RABBIT RIGHT NOW OR I’M GOING TO THROW ALL RAMYEON AWAY AND MAKE OUR DORM INTO A TOTAL MESS!!!” He shouted while banging the door with his fist.

The red-haired vocalist sighed in relief when finally the horny rabbits couple halted their activity and silence filled the dorm. When Minhyuk thought he and the other members finally could get back to sleep peacefully, moans started to emitted from the room again.

Minhyuk growled as he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed a chair and he almost throw it to break down Hoseok’s door before Jooheon and Hyunwoo were fast enough to grab him and pulled him back inside his room.


End file.
